The Lasting Impression
by Lux
Summary: When a new girl comes to Roswell she brings unknown feelings to its residents, one in particular…
1. Arrival

Title: The Lasting Impression ****

Title: The Lasting Impression  
Author: **Lux  
**Email: vivien_rosebud@hotmail.com  
Rating: R for adult themes and language.  
Summary: When a new girl comes to Roswell she brings unknown feelings to its residents, one in particular…  
Category: Michael and Maria

****

Author's Notes: It's an AU (Alternative Universe) FIC. Michael, Isabel and Max were all adopted together; hence last names are all Evans. They are all Aliens and Phillip and Diane don't know still, however they are all very popular and very rich (they just want to fit in)… Liz and Alex aren't popular, but are still really nice and parental situations are the same. **Dedication:** To all the people that didn't like Courtney coming in between our Candycouple… all for jealously, just um, prefer it on Michael's side… Bring on Brody!

****

PART 1 - Arrival

"Hurry up Iz!"

"I'm coming Max." Isabel called back, muttering– 'Eager school nerd.' under her breath. Isabel knew the reason why her brother liked school so much – Liz Parker. School and the Crashdown were the only two places in Roswell where Max Evans could look at her without anyone, besides Isabel and her other brother Michael that is, suspecting a thing.

Michael. Now he was completely the opposite ~ constantly restless though bored, he had nothing to inspire him to be at school. School was 'the collaboration of all what was stupid' to him. Even though he was the most sought-after guy at the damn place, he found no enjoyment in any of it; come to think of it Isabel doubted wether Michael found any real happiness in the whole of Roswell. 

School to Isabel was depressing; she was this queen that appeared to have everything, when in fact she had nothing. Her best friend Courtney Banks was only her friend because she to was popular. Courtney's aim in life was to jump Michael. Which made Courtney a great teasing topic to annoy her brother, but not a good friend.

School was mainly dismal for Isabel because she saw what her life would never be – normal. Isabel's popularity made her feel like she fitted in a little, but it held no honesty and the whole concept seemed to upset her more and more lately. She wanted proper girlfriends and a guy that actually wanted to talk to her as well as hold her and um… muck around with. Max's calling voice broke her discouraging concentration and she hurried down the stairs.

*~*~*

Sitting in History Isabel studied the room from her position at the back. Max was in front of her and all the girls in the room but one had their eyes frequently on him (well Michael hadn't shown up yet, when he came the gazes are divided). The one girl that wasn't looking was right at the front of the class – Liz Parker; she was speaking quietly to her best friend Alex Whitman, who was making her stiffle soft giggles.

It still amazed Isabel at just how good Max had gotten at looking at Liz with no one noticing, he was a damn pro. Max would pretty much look at her constantly, yet he would appear to be listening to friends and taking in everything the teacher had said all at the same time, all the while looking damn cool. Isabel wondered weather or not it was some cool alien power he hadn't told her about.

Just as the teacher entered the room Michael Evans slipped in. He would always show up late to spend as little time as possible there. Michael's entrance was marked with the girls sitting straighter and the boys complimenting him loudly on a great game last Thursday, saying this weeks game will rock and that the party on Friday was going to be wild. Michael however just replied with a few 'thanks' and some 'yeahs' and rolled his eyes, in what looked like suave good-humour but Isabel knew that it marked annoyance more. He sat down next to Max in front of Courtney who immediately started her admiration of him with ~ "Looking good Mickey," then ~ "Who are you taking on Friday?"

Michael slowly turned to her and replied cunningly. "Some fox." Seeing Courtney's grin he continued smiling, "When I see her I'll let you know." Mr Welles then stood and called for the opening of books, saving Michael from Courtney's persistence.

Moments later a hard knock at the door turned everyone's attention to it, Mrs Jennings entered with a slim blonde girl. The girl had dark blue jeans on and a t-shirt with what looked like a dragon on the front she also had enormous radiant eyes. Her hair was up and soft looking and Isabel thought she was very pretty, but probably wouldn't become one of her friends because her clothes seemed a little op-shop, plus Courtney had sneered at her entrance. 

"You have a new student." Mrs Jennings said smiling.

"This is late in the school year for new students, oh well, put her there next to Whitman."

"Names are unimportant here, that's great." The girl said archly as she took her seat. 

The class was taken back by this response but Mrs Jennings just laughed and said to Mr Welles who was astonished at the new girls manner. "David this is Maria, Maria Guerin, and don't let that smile deceive you, she's the devil in disguise." And with that Mrs Jennings smiled at Maria and left the room.

Isabel saw that Mr Welles was unimpressed by the jokes, only because they seemed to be at his expense and at the first opportunity said to Maria. "Well you are very behind, but a suppose that is unimportant to you too?"

"The real question is wether it's unimportant to you." Maria smiled back and Isabel was impressed by her bravery.

Not being able to think of anything in reply Mr Welles went back to writing on the board, and soon the lesson was over.

*~*~*

"Well Kyle says his dad told him yesterday about her, she lives in the trailer park, you know the one outside Roswell, he said." Courtney began in glee. Isabel pondered the humour if Courtney found out that in fact Maria lives next door to her and pictures of Courtney scrambling for the new girls' approval with a baked neighbourly pie flashed through her head, only noticeable by a smile on Isabel's face. "So that means one thing – another piece of trailer trash we'll have to put up with."

Michael who at all this was being aimed because Courtney hadn't trusted the looks he had given the new girl in class merely ate his lunch in response. The rest of the group got bored with this subject quickly and began a conversation on the up-coming game and party which soon took over Courtney's cruel topic of Maria's living status.

Looking at Max Isabel could see him concentrating hard on something in the distance. Turning she saw Liz, of course, and to her amazement the new girl Maria. They were laughing and Alex Whitman was on the ground blushing but looking slightly amused. "Just like that git to find what he does frequently funny." Courtney said sharply on seeing Michael's attention turned that way.

Isabel and the rest of the group watched as Liz and Maria pulled up Alex only to have him pull them both to the ground, which caused more laughs from the unaware three. "What do you know, they're all gits!" Courtney laughed as most of the group joined her. Noticing Michael not joining in Courtney couldn't help herself. "What do you think Mike, gits?"

"Don't ever ask me that when you trip Court, because I'd have to agree with you." He stated flatly. On seeing Courtney wasn't satisfied about Michael's meaning and about to open her mouth again Isabel started the conversation about the game and party up again. 

*~*~*

Isabel sat in the passenger side of Michael's car and studied him; she had never seen him so deep in thought before. "You know Iz, if you keep looking at me like that you're getting a ride back from school with Max from now on."

"Hey! You asked me if I wanted a lift…" She retorted then added "And I should be annoyed." Folding her arms.

"Why?"

"Because you only offered because you promised Courtney a lift to shut her up after school and didn't want to be alone with her."

"Well would you?" He smiled.

"Be alone with Courtney? Not if I can possibly avoid it." Isabel laughed.

"In fact you should be thanking me." 

"Why?" Isabel asked intrigued.

"Because I saved you from another afternoon at the Crashdown watching Max watching Liz." Michael grinned. 

"Why don't you make the girls decade and take her to the party."

"Liz?" Michael asked in shock.

"Are you kidding! You want Max to kill you? I meant Courtney."

"No way." Michael said sternly. "She's the most boring person, how can someone talk so much and still say nothing –"

"Besides how much she likes you." Isabel grinned starting her favourite past time of teasing her brothers about girls, Max because he liked one too much and Michael because he didn't like any. "I mean come on, Courtney's getting desperate, she was even threatened by Maria."

"The new girl?"

"Of course the new girl, do you know any other Maria's?" Michael turned back to the road at that and glanced occasionally at his rings, which he had begun to twirl slightly in thought. Isabel thought it was strange how she could know two people so well and still they knew hardly anything about themselves. She longed for proper friends, not that she didn't think Max and Michael were good friends, they were her best, the problem was they were her only friends. 

She couldn't confined in them about girl stuff, and couldn't ask her mum in case it was something really alien that had happened. So she had settled for books for info, which was unsettling because there was such a huge gap in her reading material (especially were it concerned her alien side). Isabel had gotten her period, and it was all normal, she must have been the only girl in Roswell actually pleased to get her period, but there were still so many 'is this normal' questions she would like to ask a human girlfriend.

Max, Michael and her had joked around when they were fourteen about sex. Michael saying he 'would probably explode the girl' and Max agreeing heartedly. However Isabel had felt nothing but fear about it, what if she was so different that… Max however was more sure they weren't *that* different… "We should perhaps go to the Crashdown." Isabel said concerned. 

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Check on Max." She said simply. Michael nodded, he understood, they couldn't let anyone in, and Max was getting more and more close every day.

*~*~*

Sensing Max came easily to the pair, as soon as they had entered the Crashdown they saw Max and were relieved to find him alone. The crashdown was crowded, but none of their 'friends' were there which was a good thing. Max was in a booth drinking a raspberry robot, his favourite.

"How's it going Maxwell?" Michael asked sitting down at the booth.

"Fine." He replied blushing.

Liz had walked up to their table and Max quietly concentrated on his drink. "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked sweetly, unnerved a little by the 'popular' crowd that had now gathered around Max Evans.

"I coke would be good." Isabel answered her perfect white teeth flashing.

"Don't you mean a kryptonite coke?" Michael teased. Liz looked down embarrassed.

"No I think she just meant a coke." Looking up they saw Maria standing nearby looking angrily at the group (her green eyes flashing dangerously at Michael) in a Crashdown uniform with her hand on her hip. The names on the menu were dumb but she'd be damned if this prick would embarrass her new friend.

Recovering from her sudden appearance and quick tongue Michael grinned. "Hey, I'm just being politically correct and calling things by their proper name."

"No you're just being an arse." The exchange was so engaging that the others were all ears, completely silent. "The place is packed and your adding words to perfectly good sentences just to hear yourself speak!" And with that she moved to take an order from a couple that had just walked in.

Michael had never been spoken to like that before in his life, and Max and Isabel were surprised to see evidence on his face that he had liked it immensely. Liz however had her reservations. "Sorry Michael… um, what would you like to drink?"

Smiling Michael who had been watching Maria's back turned back to Liz. "I'll have a *kryptonite* coke as well." He replied loudly. Liz smiled glad he had not complained about her new forthright friend and went to get their drinks.

"Well what do you think of the new girl Mickey?" Max smiled pleased Maria was going to be one of the few girls in Roswell that didn't swoon over the Evans, and more importantly, his brother.

"Interesting." Michael replied taking a huge gulp of Max's raspberry robot.

****

Tbc…


	2. Occurrence

PART 2 - Occurrence ****

PART 2 - Occurrence

"Hurry up Iz!"

"I'm coming Ma– Michael?" Isabel asked confused. What in the world, make that the universe, was her school-hating brother doing up?

"Yes it's me, so?" Michael shrugged entering Isabel's room.

"Where's Max?"

"He's already left–"

"Shit. What time is it?" Isabel hurried around her room, she should have known she was late if Michael was calling her to hurry up.

"You're not late Iz." Michael said amused. "After our lecture last night about Liz he left early, still grumpy as hell."

"Oh. Listen, you don't have to go so early, I'll just take my car–"

"NO. Um… I mean, I'm going now anyway. Thought I'd go early for once, see if Welles looks as good as he does in the morning as he does in the afternoon." Michael said hurriedly lifting Isabel's bag and heading out the door.

"Aren't we keen, It's all coming clear now why no *girls* have ever interested you before." Isabel laughed as she followed him out.

*~*~*

"Well class, seeing as though we have a double today I thought we'd actually do some group work." Mr Welles began as the class settled. "We've covered histories of some places and famous people, but today we are going to do a more internal history in pairs. We are going to do our own personal history as individuals. For an extra treat I thought we'd go outside, I'll divide you into pairs on the way out, I don't want any friends to be together."

Entering through the door Isabel heard her name grouped with Alex Whitman's, and Max's with Liz Parker. That was a worry. So with a troubled look on her face which Alex thought was the cause of having to work with him she left the room with Whitman a step behind. Isabel wondered who Michael had been paired with and smiled at the thought of him being paired with the outspoken friend of Parkers. Another expression Alex caught upon her beautiful face.

*~*~*

"You've got to be kidding me." Maria muttered sitting down under a tree in the schoolyard. 

"Let's just get this over with." Michael looked down at his sheet covering his hidden smile.

"As fast as possible." Maria agreed. Looking down at her sheet she asked, "Name?"

Michael who had assumed she would have found out his full name within minutes of meeting him smiled (but was also strangely disappointed) at the discovery. "They call me Arse." He smirked.

Maria just nodded and wrote 'arse' down. "I thought so." She replied deadpan.

Grinning at her nerve he asked what he full well knew the answer to. "Name?"

"Maria." She stated quickly.

"I need a last name as well." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't give me one." She countered.

"Evans." He replied running a hand through his hair.

"Arse Evans." She said writing slowly on her paper.

"Yours?" He asked amused.

"Guerin." She replied softly. 

Michael wrote it down and quickly said, "Okay birthplace?"

Maria just stared at him and Michael felt strange, he was being studied. 

Michael took this opportunity to try and figure out the unfamiliar vibes he was getting from this girl with big bright eyes. It was like the vibes were saying 'this is dangeriously enjoyable… back away now!' 

"Um… Aurora, Colorado. Yours?"

"In the desert." Michael replied honestly distracted by the sudden realisation of her close proximity.

"Could you be more vague?" 

"Just say Roswell." Michael replied annoyed at how easily he had been un-focused.

Taken back by his harshness (which he had immediately regretted) she asked softly, "Parent names?"

"Phillip and Diane. Yours?" Michael asked his tone gentler.

"Henry and Amy." She replied.

"Maiden name for your mum?" 

"DeLuca." She replied looking away, Michael thought he had caught a touch of sadness in her voice, but it was masked quickly when she continued. "Look this is stupid, let me just fill out your sheet and you can just fill out mine, we'll swap at the end of the lesson; so we can write it out before tomorrow's class."

"Okay." Michael said swapping the papers. He admitted to himself that he was dissatisfied she had wanted to do it this way, but glancing down at the questions, he realised this was probably a good way of doing the project. Verbal contact with this girl seemed to get him more heated then he'd like to admit.

Glancing up at her he saw her deep in concentration chewing on her bee-stung lips. Michael had glanced up in fact so often that he had only done half the questions by the time the bell had rung. Saying he would finish it and give it to her at the Crashdown after school he raced away to splash cold water on his heated face.

*~*~*

Saying he would go to the Crashdown with Max after school brought Max's defences up. "Michael, I'm not going to ask her out, I'm not letting anyone in, can you and Isabel just drop it."

"Max I'm not coming with you to be a bloody babysitter, Iz took my car to go to Courtney's and I need to go to the Crashdown to give that Maria girl her history sheet, so just shut up and get in the car." Michael said gruffly sitting down in the passengers' seat of Max's car.

*~*~*

Giving Maria her sheet appeared to be a harder task then Michael had first thought. It wasn't because the place was packed (it was in fact the opposite). The fact was that Michael had made up on the way over a million first sentences to engage her in a longer conversation and was trying to choose the most witty, smart one (and to his own mind he had many of them).

Michael didn't however get a chance to use any of them. Maria simply walked over handed him his sheet and took hers from it's place on the table and said, "Well, um thanks." Leaving so quickly that all Michael could do was dwell on his missed opportunity because of his silence.

"We should probably go then." Max said seeing as though the exchange had happened and fearing that a moment longer looking at Liz would crumble the last of his control that he builds up every night to stand looking at Liz the next day without going over to her. 

Getting up to pay the check Michael glanced at Maria who had been looking in his direction. Glancing away quickly when their eyes met she continued her conversation with Alex and Liz at the counter. The fact that she had been looking at him made Michael for the first time in his life try and think back to what he had been doing to know how he would of looked to her.

"That's a bloody lie you bastard! I was never fucking there!" I man roared from a table. Breaking Michael's grin that had appeared on his face after he had realised that the important part was that she had been looking not the way in which he looked when she had done it.

The other man with the man who had shouted stood steadily, his face shaking in unconscious rage. "You arsehole, I saw ya you cunt!"

With that the man pulled a gun and the other ducked as it was fired. "LIZ!" Maria screamed as the men bolted from the diner. Michael saw it all in slow motion: Max running to Liz, by her in an instant; Maria and Alex falling to their knees… Michael's body shook and he dashed after Max. Upon realising what Max was about to do Michael told the other couple in the restaurant to call an ambulance while ushering them back.

As Maria cradled her friend's head in her lap tears streaking down both their faces. Alex was pale as he clutched Liz's hand for dear life, wiping the trail of Liz's tear that had fallen down her ear. "Liz look at me." Max pleaded softly materializing suddenly at the threes side. "I need you to look at me."

Opening her eyes Liz held on by looking into Max's eyes. "Max." She breathed sharply as he made the connection. Max healed her in an instant. As soon as the last traces of flashes which had flooded his mind went Max got up shaking from the terror, which had filled his body and felt the sudden tug of Michael's arm on his.

"Don't say anything." Michael said looking pleadingly at the three stunned teenagers, pulling Max away.

****

Tbc… 


	3. Commensurable

Part 3 - Commensurable ****

Part 3 - Commensurable

"YOU DID WHAT?" Isabel yelled, tears falling down her face.

"She was going to die." Max said his head in his hands.

"AND YOU LET HIM!" Isabel turned to glare at Michael who was in the corner deep in thought.

"She was going to die Iz." Max repeated into his hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE IZ ME!" She screamed in hysterics.

"They won't say anything." Max said firmly. Standing he continued more shakily though. "I'll explain to Liz, tell her everything… she'll tell Maria and Alex, if we then think they'll say anything we'll leave."

"We should go now, explain nothing." Michael said sternly.

"Leave mum and dad." Isabel said sobbing softly. "No Michael I couldn't, you couldn't."

"Please, trust me." Max said touching Isabel's shoulder and looking into Michael's eyes. "It will be okay."

*~*~*

Max went to school alone on Wednesday. Isabel hadn't slept at all the previous night and Michael had decided to stay at home and look after her. Patting Max on the back as he left Michael said. "We'll see Maximillion, we'll see."

*~*~*

The day went remarkable fast for Michael, and it didn't help that half the girls in school rang him up to check that he was okay, with Courtney ringing at least once every hour. Max would be home in five minutes, he would have told Liz by now. The front door clicked open and Isabel on hearing it raced down the stairs. "Well?" she asked nervously.

Sitting down Max looked drained. "I don't know."

"What? You didn't tell her…"

"No, I told her, I just don't know if her reaction was good or bad. She was surprised, of course, seemed a little nervous around me, told me she'd tell Alex and Maria after school, I just, I think we're okay, we just have to wait I guess."

"Wait." Isabel repeated sitting down. "Wait until the FBI come you mean." She finished bitterly.

"No Iz." Max said gently sitting down next to his sister. "I trust her."

"No Max, you love her, and you're blinded by it." Michael said angrily. Turning he started up the stairs. "This is not only your decision to make Maxwell, you've put our lives in danger…" 

Michael regretted saying the words as soon as they had left his mouth, but saying nothing else to the silent pair he left the room.

Michael lay on his king-size bed and sighed. "God I hope you're right Max." He breathed. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want *her*, them, to be disguised and scared by *him*, them.

Noticing *her* sheet on his desk he took it over to his huge couch on the other side of the room. Turning on the radio he looked at her answers. 

One answer stood out from the rest and gave him his hope: 

Question 20: What do you think aliens would look like?

Maria's answer was – 'I'm not sure, but I guess I would have to say that anything that came from the stars would have to be beautiful.' 

*Beautiful*. The word repeated in his head as he highlighted the question and answer with a pen. Getting up from his couch Michael walked the long way down the hall to Isabel's room. 

Sighing he slid the sheet under the door. The door opened suddenly – Max stood there and looked down at the paper. "So you've decided to leave." Max said softly. "Is your trust that bad?" he questioned sadly.

"No my trust is as it ever was, my hope has changed however." He smiled slightly. Walking past Max into the room he sat on the edge of Isabel's bed. Isabel who had been in her bathroom came out and asked a silent question. "I thought you might like to raise your hope too." Michael smiled walking over to her. 

Brushing her tears from her cheeks he then handed her Maria's answer sheet.

*~*~*

"We're home!" they heard their father call from downstairs, "And we seem to have brought home more then we left with." 

Looking at the clock Michael saw it was around 9 o'clock. Shifting he woke Isabel who had fallen asleep on his lap. Max who had been sitting at Isabel's desk chair stood suddenly. "Oh God it's them." 

All standing quickly they took long heavy breaths as they gathered their wits and headed down stairs. 

Coming into the kitchen the three were stunned to see Maria and Alex in the middle of a conversation with their parents. "So you lived in Santa Fe Maria before coming here."

"Yes Mrs Evans."

"Please, call me Diane honey." The three were amazed their mother usually never liked their friends, she would always go on about not understanding why they choose to be around such 'boring superficial people'. 

"Maria and Alex just told us the funniest story. What a shame you guys have to finish that school project tonight. We could have all chatted. All well, some other time, Phillip and I are going to have an early night, goodnight you three, and it was lovely meeting you both."

"Thank you." "Likewise." Maria and Alex said together, intimidated by the appearance of the other three that had suddenly entered the room.

Mr Evans merely nodded and then glancing wickedly at Maria turned to Michael and said, "Yes, school projects come in handy don't they?" Happy with the reaction he got from his spiky haired son who had had his gaze solidly on the little blonde he finished with, "'night all." And left the room quickly.

"Would you like a drink?" "Would you like to sit?" The human pair received from Max and Isabel as soon as their parents had left the room.

"Um, yeah." Alex said sitting down. "I drink would be good."

"Um thanks." Maria replied as one was shoved into her hand.

"So um…" Max started, "Is there anything you both would like to ask?" He had been so concerned with Liz's reaction he had totally forgotten about these two.

"No um, Liz told us everything you told her." Alex said calmly placing his emptied glass down.

"So, what um–"

"We wanted to thank you." Maria said suddenly standing. Searching through her bag she breathed in deep. "We know there isn't anything that would equal what you did Max, but we know you put your lives in danger saving her." Pulling files from her bag Maria handed them to Max. "This is um, a thank you."

"A thank you." Max repeated in shock, whatever each of the aliens had thought she was going to say it certainly hadn't been that.

"Liz told us you didn't know about your origins, but we figured Sheriff Valenti would have something, it was a long shot, but we didn't have anything besides our word that we would keep your secret." Alex said unsure by their silence. "So after school we broke into Valenti's office and photocopied his file marked, 'Roswell '47 Material' It might be nothing, but like Maria said we badly wanted to do something for you, to um, thank you and um…"

"We thought about what we would want if we were you and well to find out who we were was a start." Maria finished for Alex. Grabbing her bag Maria clasped Alex's hand securely, "We should probably go, we just wanted to tell you if there was anything we could do for you, um just ask." 

"Just your word." Isabel said softly.

"You have it." Maria and Alex replied simultaneously.

"And Liz's?" Max asked concerned by the sudden fact she wasn't here.

"She gave it to you Max the moment you left her at school. Liz isn't here now because the couple in the diner told Valenti she was shot, which she was but um, Valenti called her in for questioning she handle it though." Alex said reassuringly. 

"Valenti thinks the couple are just UFO nuts trying to stir a media frenzy, she just needed to do some paper work for him tonight, you know refuting there statements." Maria glanced at Michael who hadn't said a word; "You can trust us I swear, you have my word."

Nodding Michael smiled slightly at her. He was amazed by *her*, their reaction, as they all were, including the humans to a certain degree – acceptance felt right.

*~*~*

Studying the files took the three most of the night, and when completed they found only one photograph of any use. There had been articles and phoney statements, but this black and white photograph taken in 1953 held something, it didn't matter that they didn't know exactly what it was that it held.

The photograph seemed to be of a rock surface, they didn't know if it was a cave or just a huge boulder, that was unimportant, what was interesting was that they all seemed to recognise the symbols on the surface. The symbols seemed to have been imprinted into the rock and even though they didn't know what they meant they were incredibly familiar. On the back of the photograph it merely said 'Roswell. Taken '53. Not Native American Art, unable to date'

"Roswell, so that means, these symbols are somewhere around here." Max said shoving the last piece of pizza into his mouth, and still glowing from the acceptance of the three humans.

"Probably in the desert somewhere…" Michael contributed.

"Maybe Maria and the others might know." Isabel offered. She had been given a taste of friendship, and had liked it enormously. 

Standing Max walked over to Isabel's window and sighed softly. "I didn't want them to feel obligated." He stated. "They owe us nothing, silence is enough."

"And friendship a bonus." Isabel said softly. "Max, please, were not using them, just getting to know them better." Isabel's mind was buzzing with the possibilities, all three infact were equally occupied. "I would have thought you out of all of us would now be wanting to know them better."

"Slowly Isabel." Max said, "Let's not push, it might not be a good thing to do, um letting them in and besides after years of never letting anyone in, we can't expect to turn around tomorrow and be best friends." Deep down he knew though that resistance from the alien side for friendship wouldn't be happening.

"I know, and who's to say they want us to be friends with them anyway…" Isabel trailed off. Michael remained silent.

*~*~*

Max's mind was buzzing, Liz knew the secret, she hadn't been scared, had defended him, them to Valenti. It was Thursday morning and Max was hyped from the resent events and the anticipation of the afternoon game. He really hoped Liz would be there.

Michael watched his brother twitch in nervous anticipation for the day's outcome and grinned, Max was such a dickhead sometimes. However, here was Michael in the middle of English concentrating on the door, hoping he was right about who was in this class.

The bell sounded and two girls pushed there way inside. One very annoying Courtney Banks, and one very confusing Maria Guerin. Michael grinned, he had thought she was in this class.

"Sit down ladies." The gruff Mrs Dean spat as she turned to the board to write up the lesson.

Courtney sat next to Michael, and Maria took the sit before him. Michael must have been grinning because Max moved his table over a little to whisper, "Down boy, it was the only free chair…"

Michael returned a glare towards his annoyance that was his brother Max, and went back to entertaining his previous thought.

The boy next to Maria edged his chair and table closer to the wary blonde and Michael couldn't contain his irritation. "Troy how's your girlfriend Nina?"

Troy immediately pushed his chair back to resume his previous position and Maria smiled sweet as honey at the embarrassed boy. "Fine." The boy answered Michael, the frustration clear upon his face.

Maria's hair had begun to come out of the roll she had hurriedly placed it in that morning and so she started to untie it so she could fix it up again. Running her hands through her hair and along her neck slowly she knew she had a captive audience in the boy behind her.

Michael's breathing had sporadically gone from fast to slow through the entire event and while Max was clearly amused at how Maria was putting his brother through the same torture he had been subject to all year from Liz, Courtney's infuriation was deepening.

Michael unconsciously brought his table forward slightly and at the first possible opportunity said gutturally. "There has been complaints from Humane Hair Groups, objecting to the torture you are inflicting on uncommunicative subjects."

Maria smiled at his nerve and edged her sit back, softly whispering, "That's untrue, the subject I was torturing is very communicative."

Michael's complexion heightened at her words, and Courtney, who hadn't heard a word marked her disapproval with a loud aggravated snide comment directed towards Maria. "So how are you settling in Guerin, your trailer roomy enough?"

Michael's anger was marked by his concerned glances towards the girl unable to raise her eyes, while Mrs Dean's aggravation was more clearly marked and that Courtney noticed, making her immediately regret her comment. "Banks… you just volunteered to start off today's discussion about Hareton Earnshaw, the character we will be examining in detail today."

Courtney splattered and stuttered, but not a word would past her lips, not only hadn't she read Wuthering Heights, the mentioned text, but had just noticed the focus Michael had on Maria.

Seeing Michael not paying attention Mrs Dean directed the question at him. "Hareton, is the opposite to his surroundings I believe. Incredibly compassionate and moral, as opposed to the forces which act upon him ~ the malicious Heathcliff, the harsh environment, the cruel people in his life… He's strong, brave and if there could be a conventional hero in the novel, he would be it." The alien boy answered.

Maria raised her head; puzzled to know where to look she spoke shakily. "That's why he matches Cathy Linton so well. She is the restless heroine, both full of life they express it differently, but compliment each other by acting true to their hearts." 

****

Tbc…


	4. Game

Part 4 - Game ****

Part 4 - Game

Afternoon lessons were called off for the game and all the students either went excitedly to the oval or skipped the game entirely and left the school grounds while the TEMA (Teachers enforcing mandatory attendance) patrolling the school weren't looking.

"This is the first game Liz and I have been to the entire year." Alex announced with wicked glee.

"Don't tell me you've already gone to the dark side Lizzie!" Maria mocked. "I wanted to influence you in that area." She pouted.

Liz smiled sheepishly then flushed as she answered, "We don't leave the school grounds, just usually hide out in the um, library."

"The library?" Maria laughed. "You damn rebels!"

"Hurry up Guerin." Turning they saw Mr Welles ushering them to the field. To Maria's amazement she saw Liz blush, at first thinking Liz was worried that they had been over heard Maria soon realised the reason for her heated colour. Max Evans had just walked by and smiled at them all, directing his gaze mostly at Liz.

Liz had told Maria and Alex when Max had healed her she had had some interesting flashes. Liz hadn't really gone into detail but Maria and Alex had shared a knowing glance as she fumbled with her explanation of the experience.

Maria looked to see if Max's sister and brother were with him and was surprised by the fact that she was disappointed they were not. "Oh and Parker, I find that the history section in the library is the best place to be concealed." Mr Welles said as he merrily trotted off.

Motioning to the retreating Max Maria whispered in Liz's ear, "Oh I don't think she'll miss another football game." Liz coloured at the comment but said nothing. For Maria her friends colour was more then enough to confirm her suspicious.

*~*~*

"Who are you looking for Isabel?" Courtney asked annoyed, Isabel hadn't answered any of her questions about what had happened yesterday to her, and more importantly to Michael. "Isabel, secrets are restricting to really good friends."

"They sure are Courtney." Isabel answered irritated; she still couldn't see Maria and Liz anywhere. "Luckily that's not a problem for us." She added happily – she had spotted Alex followed by a pair of giggling girls.

"Will Michael be okay for the game? I mean if he was sick yesterday…" Courtney began again on her favourite subject. "So anyway, I kept ringing him, he wanted me too, wouldn't let me get off the phone unless I promised to call at every chance I got…" 

Isabel smiled to herself but said nothing. Today's events had certainly brought her defences up. Isabel had heard from Max that Maria and Michael had seemed 'friendly' today infront of Courtney. Wishing she had been there Isabel tried to block out Courtney's high-pitched voice, marking the girls' recent agitation. 

"The guys were so worried that he wouldn't be up for the game today."

"Glad to know were their concern lay." Isabel answered aggravated. The three humans had sat right up the back, and hadn't even looked around for her.

Courtney was too dense to pick up on anything and continued her rant. "Michael still hasn't asked me to the party tomorrow you know. I was going to bring over some soup for you both, but had a hair appointment… do you like it? You think Michael will like it?"

"Yeah it looks good." Isabel answered exasperated quickly glancing at the girls' hair.

"What are you wearing? We don't want to wear the same thing…" Courtney trailed off as Michael and the other players entered the field. Isabel stole one more glance at the human three and was thrilled to discover Maria and Alex looking at her, sharing a quick smile all turned away quickly, embarrassed they had been caught.

*~*~*

The roar of the teenage crowd was deafening. Before putting on his helmet Michael scanned the crowd. "Their here." Max whispered in his ear.

"Where?" Michael said excitedly then checked himself by running his hand through his hair coolly ~ classic Michael.

"I don't know, but I saw Liz coming to the field." Max said pleased. Liz hadn't been to a game all year and he knew his siblings had doubted the humans coming aswell. 

"Just Liz?" Michael said, his disappointment badly concealed.

"Alex was with her," Max said enjoying Michael's face drop more. "And Maria." He added putting on his helmet.

"Good." Michael said with only the appearance of composure. 

Maria Guerin unsettled him; he had spent half the night trying to work out his feelings for her and had only confused himself more. It was undoubted that he had feelings about her, but the feelings had never been felt before so he couldn't concisely apply a name to, the currents of emotion he felt when he thought of her were mysterious and… well, unexpected. 

Maria had sparked something in him, she had challenged him, and made him realise he had to be more then he was if he wanted to please a girl worthy of being pleased. Why was he so eager for her approval though, he wanted to be liked by her that was clear and at times he wanted to be much more than liked. 

The thought of touching her had entered his mind a lot today and he was frightened by it. He had never cared before, fooling around with strangers was harmless, and no alien reaction would ever be triggered if it didn't have an 'conscious' thought behind it. But with *her* he doubted his consciousness. What if he got the chance to touch her and electrocuted the whole of Roswell?

Hearing the coach call the team together Michael banged on his helmet and joined the other players gathered around the bench.

*~*~*

The game was good, it was exciting and West Roswell won from the combined throws of Michael and pace of Max weaving throughout the North team. Maria's only real distress was that just after half time the North's had decided to make Michael a target and three big guys had shoved him hard. To Maria's astonishment she had jumped up at the impact of the hit and embarrassingly yelled out "FOUL!" Which everyone, including the players had noticed.

It amazed Maria that she had cared that much, because Max had been hit a lot and she hadn't acted the same way. However she did notice her arm was badly clawed from Liz by the end of the game. 

Stranger still however was the fact that when Michael had been benched for a small break *his* eyes were frequently on her as much as hers were on his. Catching his eye once she was content to discover a flush enter his cheeks; she hoped her blush wasn't so evident… 

Leaving the game the three friends heard the most amazing thing: "Maria! Liz! Alex! Wait up!" It was Isabel Evans, wanting to speak to them.

Turning Liz asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Anything we can do?" Alex offered.

Isabel seemed to be taken back by this but recovered slightly and said, "No." She then seemed at a loss so they stood in silence for a moment.

"It was a good game." Alex commented.

"Yes it was." Isabel smiled at him.

"As if you would know anything about it Whitman!" Isabel inwardly cringed – Courtney. She had thought she had gotten rid of her, of course she'd be trailing her with Michael yet to come out of the changing rooms.

"And you would know so much more!" Maria said angrily. If this was Isabel's way of telling them that they weren't going to be acknowledged at school then fine, she'd have none of Isabel or her bitch friends.

"We should go." Liz said softly taking Alex's arm.

*~*~*

Rounding the corner Michael heard Maria's sharp tongue - "And you would know so much more!" It surprised him that the sound, even the tone thrilled him slightly.

"They're leaving." Michael said urgently, motioning towards Liz and Alex.

"Well stop them!" Max said with equal urgency pushing his brother forward.

"You guys aren't going?" Michael said loudly, stopping and turning the three while shocking the silenced Courtney.

"We were." Maria said boldly, shooting daggers at Courtney.

"You mean you should." Courtney said staunchly.

Max and Michael cringed at the confirmation of what had just happened, and glanced at the shamed Isabel who was silent because her tongue was failing her thoughts. She was not ready to snub Courtney… well not completely.

"I mean with pleasure." Maria replied severely turning to leave again with the others.

"Are you coming to the party?" Michael asked at Max's anxious nudge.

"What?" Maria and Courtney asked with different tones but the same surprise.

Moving closer Max's courage raised. "The party tomorrow, at the old soap factory."

"Is that even legal?" Liz asked.

"Perfectly so." Max sniggered and Liz chuckled at the evil gleam in his eye.

"Yeah we were going to." Alex added, still a little shamed.

"Well you're still going to aren't you?" Isabel asked hopeful.

"Of course we *still* are." Maria stated defiantly. Pleased with the shocked look on Courtney's face and the amused one on Michael's.

"You played really well today Mike, like always…" Courtney began unnerved by the looks Michael was giving Maria.

"Are you kidding, he had a shocker three week ago." Alex laughed then looked to the ground waiting for the blow of popular ego.

"Yeah I did." Michael agreed with the boy, then smiling he said, "But you see you can't be perfect all the time."

"And in your case, not at all." Maria offered with a smirk. 

Michael who she had at first thought she had offended just grinned and replied, "You have yet to know my perfection Guerin, patience please." 

Courtney who had been silent throughout this alarming exchange felt the need rather then the want to talk, "Isabel will I come over to your house before the party to change?"

"No, I um… you want to use those curlers don't you and you know you can't really move them from your house."

"So will you come to mine then?" Courtney pleaded, unsettled by the staring matches going on around her.

"I can't, I was sick yesterday and mum said I could only go to the party if I was at home before it."

"Oh." Courtney said softly, "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow then, great game guys, Mickey you really kicked arse." 

She then left with no one but Alex acknowledging her going and he only did so with a smile.

"Mum wasn't actually totally against me having people over…" Isabel hinted.

Smiling Liz helped Isabel with her invitation; "We could help you go through that file…"

"We already went through it." Max said proudly, then realising that wasn't the point added. "But we'd like to show you what good stuff you found."

"It was helpful?" Maria questioned.

"Yes." Michael answered gratefully, noticing that her eyes were still gleaming emeralds, just as he had remembered they had been three hours ago.

"So do you guys want to come over before the party?" Isabel asked, suddenly nervous about giving out an invite. 

"And do each others hair?" Alex said jokingly, "Oh, that would be lovely!"

"She was asking Maria and I Alex." Liz said still smiling at Max.

"No you're invited too Alex, I'll do your hair." Michael said poker faced.

Maria laughed and Michael grinned at achieving his goal. "Judging from your styling skills," She counted. "I'd think Max would be the go." Turning Maria saw a very pleased Alex grinning at Max and Michael like he had found his long lost brothers.

"So um, you'll all come?" Isabel asked, wanting it to be confirmed.

Looking at the smiles on the other two Maria answered for them all, "Yeah, we'll be there." Then looking at Michael she grinned as she said, "But if you come near Alex with hair products, of any sort, we're leaving."

*~*~*

"Physical Education should be illegal in the morning." Maria muttered breathing heavily beside the similar jogging Liz.

"Consider yourself lucky you didn't have to get up at 5 to do inventory, before this torture." Liz gasped as five girls past them on the oval.

"Okay girls… go get the balls from the side of the field…" The teacher called happily breathing in the fresh morning air and sighing at its clear scent.

Maria and Liz wandered over to the balls near the fence with the other girls and heard giggles of laughter from the girls already by the balls.

"Oh God…" Liz gasped motioning towards the Evans brothers leaning on the fence and their fashionable friend Kyle Valenti talking loudly to the bewitched girls. "Why do you think they're here?" Liz asked agitated.

"Maybe they're backing out of tonight." Maria supplied.

Liz was confident that they weren't, but the thought still created worries and doubts. "I wonder how long they've been there."

"Hopefully not long…" Maria trailed off as they came into hearing range of the three trendy guys.

Michael's focus on the two girls parted the swarming girls slightly. Realising that Maria and Liz were just going to pick up a ball and leave he jumped the fence. 

Max and Michael both knew that it was uncertainty rather then snobbery that had made the girls ignore them. But it was still painful. Max and Kyle followed Michael's example and Maria and Liz stopped moving away on their approach.

"Hey." Michael grinned. Starting the surrounding girls off on a theoretical concept for future gossip.

Max looked at the chattering girls and they slowly moved back towards the middle of the oval were the teacher was standing.

"How's it going?" Maria asked coolly.

"Fine." Michael answered, lost completely for words having her so close. "This is Valenti, I mean Kyle, a buddy of ours."

"Hi Kyle… I'm Maria."

"Great to meet cha Ria, good to see ya too Liz." Kyle grinned playfully.

Liz smiled, she had always thought Kyle was an okay guy. "So um…"

"Oh we were just walking by, thought we'd say hello." Max blushed.

"Yeah, okay Evans." Kyle laughed raising an eyebrow.

"Well when we saw you both on the oval, we stopped and waited." Max stuttered glaring at the amused Kyle.

"Yeah for bloody 15 minutes…" Kyle muttered earning him a punch from Michael. "Hey buddy, I'm just telling it like it is…" Looking at the awkward four Kyle grinned wider then ever. "And I now know the reason why…" Moving quickly before Michael could touch him again he added. "I better bugger off anyway… Tess'll kick my butt if I'm late for Algebra. Nice meeting cha Ria… see you all at the Par-Tay!" With a quick punch on Max's shoulder Kyle bolted off.

"We better…" Liz started motioning towards the class which was increasingly looking at them.

"Yeah." Max agreed disappointed.

"See um, you guys tonight…" Maria smiled softly backing away.

The alien boys watched the girls leave, then slowly wandered back, late for their next class, with huge smiles on their faces.

****

Tbc…


	5. Leaving

****

Part 5 - Leaving

Friday evening went slowly for Isabel; uneasy about the girls coming over made the time slow down even though she had lots to do. Giving instructions to the two tense looking boys was only one of them. 

A knock at the door silenced her anxious rant and looking at the boys she brushed back her hair and went to the door – time had suddenly sped up.

I commotion of greetings followed the entrance of the three guests, then sighing calmly Isabel said, "So um, do you want to go upstairs?" 

"Um, sure." Liz answered glancing at Max shyly.

Maria and Liz followed Isabel up the stairs leaving the boys to make conversation among themselves. Everyone in the Evans house a little annoyed they had left one persons company.

"So um, is that what you guys are wearing?" Alex asked awkwardly.

"No um, you?" Max replied just as awkwardly.

"No, it's so long to the party I didn't want to crush my gear."

Michael rolled his eyes at Max and Alex's girlie exchanged and asked, "So you want a drink Alex?"

"Yeah." He said relieved at the ease of tension. Following Michael into the kitchen the boys got their drinks.

*~*~*

"So what are you guys wearing?" Isabel asked ushering the girls into her room. She was embarrassed about the silly topic but found herself to be totally lacking in good conversation material.

"I brought just a black dress." Liz answered sitting down on Isabel's couch, wondering if Max's room was as large as his sister's was.

Looking over to Maria, Isabel found the girl in awe. Noticing she was being studied Maria replied, "Oh um, jeans and a green top."

"Jeans?" Isabel repeated then checked herself, Great! She had just shown off her learnt arrogance, which was definitely not the side Isabel had been planning on showing the girls.

"Yeah well my gowns have yet to arrive." Maria said half-heartedly, not offended but embarrassed by her lack of money in such surrounding.

"Oh, I didn't mean um, I just…" Isabel sat down awkwardly on her bed and exhaled – well here goes honesty she thought, "Sorry, usually I'm around idiots that have a dress and lack of brains for every occasion."

"Well I don't have any dresses, except for the Crashdown uniform that is… so um, I guess you're out of your depth in my company." Maria smiled.

"You're also not an idiot." Isabel grinned then added, "I do, I, I have some dresses, and if you want, I don't mind you borrowing one." Studying Maria's embarrassed face Isabel joked, "It would save me from being completely out of my depth…"

"Okay." Maria said softly looking at Liz with a slight smile that Liz returned in full.

*~*~*

"So how are we getting there?" Alex asked more comfortable with the easy flow in which the conversation had become.

"Michael's and my car." Max replied, then quickly added: "If you have your car though, we could–"

"Are you kidding? My piece of crap? The horn goes off every time you round a corner." He grinned proud – he was unashamed about his inferior transport, even though he knew Michael owned the latest jeep and Max had just gotten a BMW.

"Sounds like Izzy's car," Michael said fiddling with his rings, he'd just been thinking how unfortunate it was not having three individual cars to go in was. "She's been making Max drive her to school for the past three weeks."

"I wish I had someone I could make drive me to school." Alex smirked at Max; "She uses female witchcraft ha?"

"No worse," Max laughed. "Alien magic."

Alex who had taken a rather large gulp splattered slightly before saying, "Oh God, what can she do?"

"Go into your dreams." Michael said enjoying the reaction; he had always wanted to tell a human about this kind of stuff.

"Seriously? Liz didn't tell us about that one…" Alex replied distractedly, he was trying to remember all his dreams he had ever had about the alien goddess.

"Probably because I forgot to tell her." Max said guiltily.

*~*~*

"I think it looks good up, with some tendrils Isabel." Maria said feeling less awkward around the alien goddess, "Alex said you looked really nice when we came around the other night."

"I had just woken up." Isabel laughed, then shyly asked, "He thought I looked nice?"

"Wouldn't shut up about it." Liz grinned then started less cheerfully, "Um Isabel…"

Isabel who grew a little excited at being addressed seriously said "Yes?" a little to eagerly and blushed at her keenness.

"When, Max um, healed me, I um…"

"What?" Isabel asked concerned. "Were you hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt, I um saw, I felt…"

"She saw flashes, memories we think and I'm inclined to think fantasies of Max's, she also felt what feeling Max associated with those images I think." Maria supplied knowing her friend would never get the sentence out left to her own devices.

Isabel was surprised, but it wasn't completely weird, Max had a strong connection with Liz before she had even gotten shot, of course a metal connection would have been really intense when a physical one was made. "That was just the connection he had to make to heal you." Isabel offered as an explanation.

"So it wasn't um, real? The feelings…"

Isabel smiled, "He's um, liked you for a while…"

Liz beamed, "I hoped so, I um mean I thought so."

"Ask about the other thing." Maria pushed.

"What um 'other thing'?" Isabel asked worried. Lifting her top Liz revealed a silver handprint above her belly button. "Oh that, it um will go away in a couple of days."

*~*~*

"So um, is Isabel meeting anyone at the party?" Alex asked trying to sound indifferent.

"No one I know of, Max?"

"Only Courtney, which she can't avoid." Max added. The boys were in Max's room now and all three were trying to get information from at least one guy in the room.

Alex tried to cut to the chase, "Okay guys, you tell me about Isabel, and I'll give info on what you guys want."

"The scoop on Liz and Maria." Max said standing, knowing he was doing Michael and Alex a big favour by not having his brother deny the want of this information in particular and having Alex realise after a while that it was just what Michael wanted to talk about.

"Deal." Alex agreed; these 'popular' guys weren't so unpredictable.

Nodding in agreement, the boys took their drinks to the game room. "You go first." Michael said eagerly.

"Well I've known Liz all my life, she's sweet and loyal–"

"Sounds like a puppy." Michael interrupted amused.

Ignoring Michael's comment Alex continued, "Maria I feel like I've know all my life…" and was satisfied to find Michael much quieter. "It's weird, looking at them you would think Maria was really delicate, and Liz was pretty tough. But, um in fact, even though Liz is tough when she has to, she's really a softie and Maria is the one hard as nails, totally resilient." Loving the captive audience Alex's asked, "What do you guys really want to know about them?"

A billion questions raced through Michael's mind. He settled on the most important though. "Is she happy?" Michael asked softly.

"Which one?" Alex asked, a little confused by his question.

"Both." Max replied.

"Liz more so then Maria I think, why?"

"On that history sheet we did, she just seemed, um… oh I don't know." Michael shrugged getting up to shoot some pool. 

After a moment Alex said faintly. "Her mum died." Flinching at the sad words Michael who had lined up a ball cracked it loudly into the corner pocket. 

"How?" Max asked concerned.

"Car crash, um two years ago…" Alex trailed off unsure if he should really be telling this.

*~*~*

"This will fit you." Isabel said triumphantly pulling a dress from her closet. "I'm so glad I had something small enough."

"I wish I had curves like you." Liz said distantly.

Realising Liz hadn't meant to be heard Isabel laughed, "They're overrated."

"Not from what I hear." Maria teased taking the dress from Isabel. Looking down at it Maria tilted her head slightly and asked, "Um Isabel, when did you get this dress?"

"'95." Isabel replied then laughed at the expression on Maria's face caused by the glaring orange fabric, "Oh don't worry it's not going to stay like that." Getting curious looks from the human girls Isabel grinned mischievously; she always had wanted to do this, "Oh and Liz, are you sure you want to keep your dress plain black?"

*~*~*

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Max muttered eager to see Liz. Isabel had concealed the girls for the entire evening. The males only knew they were still in the house by occasional fits of laughter, which at intervals floated down the stairs.

"We're coming!" Isabel called from upstairs.

The boys had finally gotten dressed after three games of pool and were waiting keenly on the girls. Michael hadn't touched anyone's hair and to his satisfaction the two boys had fallen on top of each other when they had tried to touch his, 'no one tames the mane' he had said with glee before running for the bathroom barking with laughter.

"Oh God." Max exhaled as a pair of legs started walking down the stairs.

"Just breathe Maxwell." Michael mocked as he watched Liz shyly descend the stairs.

Liz had her hair out and wore a tight fitting short black dress with what seemed to be red glittery twirls covering the black material lightly. She wore black tights and her boats which Alex realised had been black when they had arrived were now red to match her fiery ruby lips. Max nearly tripped over himself as he raced forward in case she needed assistance. 

Alex was about to laugh when Isabel entered; he managed a squeak much to everyone's amusement. Isabel was delighted that her white shimmering top and sparkling blue skirt had caused such an affect. "You look lovely Isabel." Alex choked swallowing a few times.

Michael who had been amusing himself with the other boys' reactions was knocked for six by the sudden appearance of Maria. She wore a short loosely fitted emerald dress; the material seemed to have even taken on the quality of her eyes, in their matching vibrant colour and liquid consistency. 

Maria's delicate figure was flattered by the style and on her turning around to grab her bag she revealed that she not only had a bare back but also was braless. 

Michael stumbled slightly as fantasies hit him hard and he choked 'Beautiful' silently at the sight. Michael's eyes travelled down her bare leg revealing the long length of her legs for someone so small. Travelling down further his eyes met flimsy green strap shoes that held her small feet perfectly.

"Shall we go?" Isabel asked readily linking her arm through the one that Alex had offered.

"What?" Max asked still unable to take his eyes of Liz.

"Go, you know, the party…" Maria replied, glancing at Michael who was making her shiver with his 'about to pounce' body language.

"Um yeah." Max said recovering slightly. "How are we going to divide into cars?"

Michael who had every intention of staying close to Maria said, "If you like Max I'll take Isabel and Alex, and um Maria, and you can take Liz."

Max smiled at the idea and opened the front door. "Maria could come with us…" Liz said suddenly alarmed by the notion of being alone in a car with Max.

"It's okay Liz, we'll meet you there, I'm fine going with Michael." Maria responded trying to reassure Liz.

Michael who had momentarily grinned at the sound of his name on her lips beamed widely when Liz and the rest consented on his seating arrangements. So off Liz went with Max, leaving the others to walk to Michael's jeep.

"Michael can you please put the roof on, my hair…" Isabel whinged.

"No, that would ruin the idea of the jeep." Michael protested gearing Isabel and Alex to the back seat and Maria to the front.

"Well, it's going to ruin my hair." Isabel pouted as she sat down in the back.

"Your hair looks great wild." Alex said going bright pink when he had finished his voiced thought.

"I know." Isabel smiled happier at the concept.

"I'm happy to see your hair wasn't touched Alex, you however –" She said turning to Michael, "Could do with some grooming." Maria giggled lightly touching the tip of Michael's ear as she brushed back his strands gently. 

Michael's eye's had briefly shut and fire had raced down his spine at the tingling of the last traces of contact. When he opened them again he prayed Roswell would still have lights working… The touch was sensual, soft, tender… He momentarily thought how it would feel to have her touch him in other places but decided that was not a clever thought to have right now…

Maria was surprise by the reaction her touch had caused, more so in herself then in him though. For a fleeting moment she had wondered what it would be like to touch more then his hair and ear. Was he just as soft in other places? Would he like to touch her back?

"We should probably go now, buckle up." Michael said astonishing all by the husky tone of his voice.

****

Tbc…


	6. Dancing

****

Note: This section was changed slightly. I'm into the whole 'process' part of story telling what can I say? Also under pressure to actually finish things so um… enjoy. 

****

Dedication: for abby (TruKandyGirl), thanks for your support for me, and other hard working fic writers & readers *cough*jazpa*cough*

PART 6 

Watching Michael scan the growing crowd for that 'Maria Girl' Max grinned to himself. Just from knowing that he was in control of his emotions more than Michael made him proud. Max felt for the first time in his life as powerful as his bigger, but just as old, brother.

Max had been tortured daily with Liz, knowing he could never date her. The alien siblings had decided the day before they entered Roswell, on their 13th birthday that the *secret* would stay a secret. How ironic was that? Because the first place the 'new family' had went to was the Crashdown and a cute little thirteen year old girl came to take their order. Her maturity and big brown eyes that had looked at the new comers curiously had amazed Max. 

Max thought he could picture exactly how Michael would have reacted if the situation had been reversed. First Michael would be like Max, driven insane that he couldn't 'progress' in *anything* with Maria. But unlike Max, Michael would not have been able to handle it, Michael would crack, just thinking of Michael's behaviour in just the past couple of days seemed to confirm this response for Max. In the day Michael would tell himself that it was better this way, safer… but at night he would remind himself that he loves danger.

Michael would never have been able to handle Maria not knowing Max reasoned. It just wasn't really in his character 'not to act'. Maria being out of Michael's reach would have been unacceptable to him. Looking over at Michael Max knew that when it came down to it Michael would never allow anything he wanted to be out of his reach for too long. This, Max knew, came from Michael being so popular and always getting what he wanted. Max was regretful of this though, hoping this 'Maria girl' would give his assuming-brother a bit of a fight, so Michael would realise that there are things, human *things*, worth fighting for. Michael also would have the benefit of being solid, Max couldn't picture Michael pining away after a *target*. Maybe their control would have been the same Max thought then, it would just take different forms.

Max had a sudden burst of anger. Michael would have dated Maria anyway, he would have pursued her, Michael always got what he wanted! Then when he couldn't stand it any longer he would 'accidentally' tell her the secret right before he told her that he loved her. Michael would have been a hypocrite, Max could see it now, Michael had been gearing up for it the day after meeting the new girl and that was even before they knew the secret!

Looking at Michael again in a fit of anger Max cooled, reflection and confusion replaced the anger. 'What ifs' wouldn't do, how could he be sure on what-might-have-happened? All Max knew right now was that he was for once the cool, calm and collected one and Michael was feeling the ever-growing twinge of what he had felt for the past four years.

Michael looked over at Max and smiled, a real smile, a happy-to-be-here smile and Max realised that this little incident didn't distance them, it made them closer, able to relate to each other better. They were both confused, excited and most of all content.

*~*~*

Isabel couldn't believe it; she had just done the 'group bathroom' thing and had actually wanted to do it. Isabel had went with her new friends, laughed as she and Maria had helped Liz fix her dress as Maria made are-you-sure-Max-didn't-have-anything-to-do-with-your-strap-breaking? Jokes and she had giggled honestly at Liz's blush and denial.

Isabel's smile was momentarily rubbed off her face as they left the bathroom - Courtney would be here. She hadn't run into her yet - but she would. Not because Courtney cared about seeing her, but because she did care about Michael, so she'd be on the hunt tonight in some slutty clothes and would rapidly find them. 

Courtney couldn't destroy this new bond, of that Isabel was pretty confident, for once their secret would help by being glue and re-enforce a friendship. Isabel also knew, and this better then the previous knowledge, that Courtney could be a nuisance and would go out of her way to gain Michael's attention and probably try to di it by pointing out all the things which made Maria *less* in Courtney's narrow view.

The trip over had been quite, apart from Michael swerving when Maria had nervously rubbed her thighs together and Alex had yelped when he did so, making the two girls turn into 'laughing hyenas' as Michael put it; While the embarrassed boys both hoped that the cause of their behaviour wasn't found out. So apart from that noise the trip over had been quite but comfortable and Isabel had never thought a trip to a party could have been so enjoyable and unpretentious.

Alex had seen that the conversation had flown, and he had done it with no arrogance or pretensions. Even though they had spoke of Roswell, school and music, quite mundane topics… Isabel had known that she and her brother had never been so well entertained and happy while deep in conversation with two humans. There had been mild flirting, but it was guarded, making it not the usual overbearing thing Isabel usually had to endure. Isabel had even witnessed two things never seen before, Michael actually going out of his way to enter a conversation, and while there flirt! 

It was like they were trying to get to know each other privately. At first Isabel was jealous and annoyed, because it left her and Alex out, then she thought about how Michael had never been so sweet, caring about someone, she had never seen him so tender, so *wanting* to be private. The bits of conversation Isabel had caught were sort of flirty-teasing and Isabel had smiled at herself, the comfort of it all. Michael had never actively flirted; he was usually sometimes so aloof and cool that silly girls (namely Courtney) interpreted that as flirting. If Courtney had been in Maria's seat she would have probably brought a wedding dress by now.

Isabel remembered then that Maria didn't know Michael, his past-non-Maria-there behaviour and she worried the girl would just interpret him as sleazy-aren't-I-popular behaviour. No… Michael had still been guarded, and Maria had been too… Isabel didn't think it had been wise to dwell on their relationship further, it would be detrimental to her health.

Now as Isabel made her way over to the three not-so-patiently-waiting boys she looked steadily at Alex feeling Maria by her side. She then realised why she had been jealous, not because they had been secluding her, but because she couldn't communicate so easily with Alex. All her 'popular social skills' weren't working in the real world and from now on Isabel more than anything else wanted to have real happiness. 

'Her home planet' the concept scared her, she didn't want to leave earth, it was the only home she had ever known, everything she loved was here, parents, brothers, new good friends… Isabel wanted to know the truth about her origins but that was really only because she wanted to know the truth about herself and that was the bravest thing she could think of doing.

*~*~*

Alex remembered pulling into the lot. The four had got out quickly; excitedly nervous was the best way to describe them. Michael had been anxious, Alex had thought that due to the fact Maria's dress was not only tight but rather short. Alex himself had been excited but tense because he was actually arriving with Isabel Evan's and her brother. Maria and Isabel were similar – both excited but unsure about how to act. 

Alex had never dreamt he would *ever* be *anywhere* out of school with Isabel and Michael, sure he had sometimes pretended last year that when Isabel had come to the Crashdown it was code for 'I like you Alex' and Michael and Max had secretively admired him but… blushing Alex walked to stand next to his new friend.

"You alright?" Alex asked one uneasy blonde.

He had caught Maria glance at Michael before replying. "Yeah…fine, you?"

Alex had glanced at Isabel then and replied with a squeak. "I'm good."

The group had walked slowly to the door and Alex had had this secret suspicion that in that short moment Michael had checked himself when about to take Maria's hand in his. 

Looking now at Isabel as the girls made their way back Alex grinned to himself, he was more then good.

*~*~*

Michael caught a glimpse of blonde hair and his fingertips heated. They had come together and Michael had reasoned to himself that meant they should stay together the entire time.

Michael's mind was in turmoil, he wondered if this was a 'first date' or if he should officially ask her out, but then that date would be the first, so can he still ask her to dance or even attempt to kiss her. Kissing Maria… 

They had taken too long, Michael had been worried, but then very embarrassed when he had asked Max the time and he had replied with not the time but with a smiling "Michael, they've been gone 5 minutes."

However now that Michael could see the three girls making their way back he was less annoyed that Max hadn't let them all go and while the girls were inside they would have been just outside protecting, *waiting* outside the door.

Michael had been bothered by how many males had looked at Maria, *them* and this old problem was beginning to slam back into his head now that Maria, *they*, were in public view again. Michael snarled low in his throat as predatory males started circling the girls.

A few boys caught a glimpse of what the girls were walking towards and backed off at the sight of the Evan brothers. While employed glaring at the boys Michael caught sight of the most annoying hunter in Roswell, currently making her way over to him. Michael inwardly groaned and he could tell Max and Alex were equaling tensing aswell.

Courtney was coming from the opposite side to the three girls and had decided over night to try a different tack then scorn - falsity and manipulation. 

*~*~*

Arriving at the party Liz had been happy to discover that the others were already there. Liz felt on entering, and she felt for sure that Maria and Alex must have felt it as well, the intense stares and glares she was receiving from arriving with one of the Evans'. The eyes denoted amazement and reassessing. Walking back to the boys with Maria and Isabel, the Ice Princess, Liz's awareness of her company and the surrounding crowd was once again magnified.

Greeting the others Liz noticed how protective Michael was towards Maria, but she figured that to be a result of the ongoing stares the girl was getting from the males at the party, and assumed Michael 'Mr. Popular' Evans, was just asserting his authority. The stares directed towards Maria included one female however, who hadn't taken her eyes off the new girl since she had entered. It wasn't with admiring eyes though; her gaze was full of scorn and hatred – Courtney Banks.

*~*~*

"Hey." Max said as the three girls joined the boys. Looking at his feet he grinned, so much for not being a goof…

The group stood in happy silence, this grouping felt good, it felt comfortable. However, the hidden pressures, concealed obstacles surrounding the group were still there. Liz and Alex were more then aware of the social structure they were being incorporated into by arriving with the Evans'. 

"Hey Mickey!" Courtney. Isabel inwardly groaned. Michael could take care of himself, and it wasn't like Maria was easily threatened, but the situation would be uncomfortable.

"Hello Courtney." Michael replied calmly moving unconsciously closer to Maria who looked for a second like she was going to lean into him, though upon remembering herself she didn't, much to Michael's disappointment and Courtney's notice.

"So…" Courtney began looking directly at Isabel. "Who are you going to dance with?"

Isabel's face flushed and she glanced quickly at Alex who was looking awkwardly at the ground. He knew her situation, Isabel's social framework bounded in restrictions and she smiled at his unjust compassion towards it. 

Liz however was glancing at Alex looking disappointed and saddened while Maria looked at him with confusion and naiveté. This hurt Isabel, to think that the girls where dismayed by her actions and Liz even seemed not really surprised by it. "No one's asked me yet…"

"Asked you?" Courtney laughed. Obviously the concept of somebody actually *not wanting* to dance with Isabel wasn't something Courtney had grasp. 

Liz didn't really think it was an essential concept for Courtney and Isabel though, they were the two most popular girls in school, Isabel probably the more so. Poor Alex… "Alex, can you help me find where the drinks are?" Liz asked receiving a thankful smile from the boy.

"Sure…" Alex replied glancing at Isabel.

Liz and Alex moved off and the entire grouping, but one, was really sorry they had left. "So Isabel, who's your fancy?" Courtney pressed.

"You can't see him anymore…" Isabel sighed glancing at Maria who was looking at her quizzically.

"Oh well it's great you've got someone on your scope." Courtney beamed.

"Yeah I think so…" Isabel smiled at Maria who grinned back.

Missing the exchange Courtney stared directly at Michael. "Are we going to dance now or what?" Courtney was getting sick of Michael's games. She understood guys liked to be the 'prey' some of the times, but this was getting ridiculous. She was sure Michael *wanted* her, what guy wouldn't?

"'Or what' Courtney – "

"Of course you're tired from the game…" Courtney interrupted unnerved, scared of the rejection she had felt coming.

Michael heard Maria almost inaudibly voice her concern about Michael getting hit so much and it brought Michael's attention to a topic normally ignored by him. 

The aliens had been able to pick up the sentence and all glowed for different reasons at it being said. Michael obviously wanted to encourage Maria and maybe in doing so became more comfortable with her maybe wanting to… 

Courtney moved closer to Michael suddenly making Maria move more to the side and she then tried her usual tactic - flirting (to the point of embarrassment according to Isabel). "Well come to me later if you what some exercise."

With Maria moving to the side, to stop from getting trampled by Courtney, she was more open to the circling males' stares and Michael noticed the predatory boys moving closer to her, scanning her legs and breast. Moving once again closer to Maria making Courtney this time step back marked Michael's annoyance. 

Michael gave the males a warning glance, which pretty clearly said 'back off!' Part of his annoyance had been the missed opportunity to have maybe been given praise by Maria and the other parts broke down into even parts of - protection, assurance, lust and many other confusing emotions Michael had never felt before.

Max thought Liz could handle herself, but he hadn't really made sure that she knew he was at this party with her. He had tired to get confirmation in the car, and to a certain degree he thought he had, but this little Maria induced problem for Michael had his mind in turmoil. 

When Michael and Max had left the oval after chatting with the girls they had assumed the girls realised that they were *going* to the party with them. However now Max realised and he knew the realisation was hitting Michael to. That it was an arrogant assumption; the two know the secret about the aliens origins not what's in their hearts.

Max was pretty sure Liz knew he liked her a lot, of what Maria knew he was less sure off. Maria seemed to be holding something back, just like Michael. Max could see they were both interested in each other, but he could also see a type of reserve, a unsure diffidence of maybe past problems with Maria, and a type of hesitant formality in Michael's case of not knowing what to do in this completely new situation. Michael wanted to do this right, take time etc... but Michael was naturally impatient and impulsive.

Isabel smiled as she saw Maria blush as she felt Michael come behind her again, this time gently pressing into her. Isabel then beamed as Courtney stepped back more. The girls attentions to Michael were by no means over, Courtney was a fighter, but this little response that had occurred unsettle her into actually thinking she wasn't 'all that'. It also was a huge step for Michael in human relations. Actually it was a huge step for Michael in relationships period.

"I'm gonna go get a drink…" Courtney said hoping in vain that Michael would do a complete one eighty and go get her one. "I'll talk to you later Mickey, Izzy, Max…" Ignoring Maria she stomped off to the delight of all.

Maria was lost in Michael's firm body. Unreasonably she wondered if Liz would approve, if Michael was like this with everyone, if… she didn't know Roswell and she worried a bit what people would think what… it didn't matter Maria thought, be in the moment, all good things would end soon enough, they always do. It wasn't 'sexually aggressive' contact, more a 'gentle possessive' touch. Leaning back into him a little Maria felt his hands move to her hips, gently touching his lips to her ear.

Max envied Michael's self-assurance and faith in his actions. Michael was in the most intimate embrace he had ever been in, with someone he *actually* liked. Max's expression grew wistful when he noticed the tenderness wash over his brothers face. How could he ever think that Michael was going to let uncertainty stop him for long and be reserved!

Michael prayed what he was doing was okay. Maria wasn't protesting, and Maria had proven to everyone she was more than capable of creating a scene if she wanted, so he figured if he ignored his urge to encase her in a crushing hug it would be okay. 

This was okay Michael reasoned - they were blurring the *friends* line, something Michael was eager to do and hoped she was *just* as willing. *Friends*… the thought of Alex touching her like this chilled his spine and to cool off he glared at the boys circling the group again. She had leaned back slightly so they barely touched, while his courage was at its highest Michael leaned in, concentrating on the feel of her body. 

Isabel saw the display and had the advantage of being in a position to see both reactions. She thought Michael would look up at her to seek reassurance in what he was doing, but her brother seemed not to need too. Maria had leaned back and Michael was obviously lost in thought. 

Max watched as Michael lowed his mouth to the rapidly breathing Maria and raised an eyebrow as Michael whispered something in her ear making the girl's breathing catch and her nod slowly turning to face him, still remarkably close.

Isabel was annoyed that she hadn't heard what he had said but was really happy that Michael didn't display his regret as much as the boy obviously felt when Maria moved slightly out of his reach. They were flirting openly and yet Isabel noticed still the lingering shyness on both sides.

Looking up at Max and Isabel Michael nodded. "We're gonna get a drink…" Reaching for Maria's hand Michael gave her every opportunity to not receive it. Grasping her hand Michael waited a moment; to again check that what he was doing was okay and that she didn't want to take it away. She didn't remove her hand though and blushingly received his.

It was a huge step for both; the three aliens and the human-girl felt that a progression of some sort was being made. Maria was careful not to wish too soon, going overboard with hope that the strange yet wonderful sensations she was feeling were equally effecting Michael. The girl was still in doubt that the boy was even feeling any such vibes.

Smiling shyly for the first time in his life Michael lead Maria over to the drink table at the far side of the room. Glances of envy were directed at the pair and as many girls envied Maria as boys were jealous of Michael.

"Hey Michael!" Maria looked up to see Kyle with his arm around a short blonde girl making his way over to them.

"How's it going?" Michael replied.

"Great man, the party is rocking!"

"Due to your wonderful public relations agent," The blonde grinned nudging him in the belly. "I'm Tess." The girl smiled at Maria. "Excuse my boyfriend, he flunked the introductory PR unit." She laughed.

Maria had to take her hand from Michael's to shake the girl's hand and the action had mixed emotions attached to it. "Maria. I think I might have gotten a B in that class." 

"I didn't flunk." Kyle said proudly. "I got a C…" He joked.

"Well I got a A+." Michael grinned searching for Maria's hand again, something Kyle and Tess noticed this time when he finally clasped it again.

"Teachers pet." Maria grinned, happy to have her hand back in his, feeling better with his strange but lovely-dream-like vibes shooting down her body again.

Tess smiled. She liked this girl; she was fresh and confident without any arrogance. "So… you two come together?" Kyle grinned at his girlfriend's question, that's his Tess, no beating around the bush.

"Yeah." Michael smirked; catching Kyle's amused eye Michael went slightly red. Both boys had noticed Maria had gone silent. Letting go of her hand Michael self-consciously stuttered, explaining by hand movements. "I mean, I drove… we um…"

"Yeah… we came together." Maria smirked taking his hand, the shock of Michael's quick reply not heating her heart so much anymore. He wanted to be with her. Her, the new poor girl with Michael Evans, the cool rich alien.

Kyle never thought he would see the day Michael Evans was so continually unnerved by a girl. Kyle was speechless, and very bloody impressed.

"It was a brutal game yesterday." Tess smiled at Michael. "Looked like they singled you out."

"Well that's great, you watched *Evans* here instead of your *boyfriend* the entire game." Kyle pouted, at which Tess moved in to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Poor jealous baby." She smiled kissing his check. "You know the other team would have never touched you unless they wanted their eyes scratched out."

"Now that's brutal." Michael smiled stroking his thumb along the juncture between thumb and forefinger on Maria's hand. 

"Us women are." Tess winked at Maria.

"You're right though sugar…" Kyle grinned, turning his attention then to Michael. "You looked like you got hit a lot man."

"I'm okay." Michael replied, hoping Maria would mention the game again, which might signal that she was feeling 'similar' vibes to the ones he was feeling…

"You got hit so much though…" Maria said taking her hand from his and resting it on his check, stroking slowly down his face.

"I'm fine." Michael whispered resting a hand on hers to still it, while clasping it to his cheek. 

Shuddering Maria whispered. "I was um a little worried." She then smiled moving closer to him and pressing her body against the length of his, enabling him to feel every inch of her through her thin dress.

"A little?" He smiled pressing more firmly against her, remembering her shouting out 'foul' when he had been hit hard, daring her too back away from his lower bodily signals

"Maybe…" She replied teasingly. "…A tiny bit." The girl added rubbing her pelvis into his, daring him back to move away.

Michael's focus was intently on the girl. "Do you wanna dance?"

"You dance?" Maria smirked beautifully, her eyes dancing already with amusement. 

"When I have too." Michael said, his reply entrenched with double meaning. Leading her to the dance floor he was pleased he hadn't had to change the music with his alien powers. As soon as they stepped onto the floor a sensual melody washed the room. 

Moving forward Michael at last enclosed Maria in his arms. Her small hands slowly moving up his arms to rest one on each shoulder as she drew him forward. Michael's hands which were at the small of her back were moved so one rested on her hip while the other moved to cup her shoulder blade, pressing the girl into his chest.

Swaying Michael's lips moved to rest against her ear as he felt her forehead rest under his chin. Swirling cool colours filled his mind and Michael sighed - He was returning to reality, back to *just* holding Maria's hand and listening to Kyle's constant voice. 

"I wouldn't have been okay. Evans you're as solid as a rock, those hit's were vicious." Kyle smiled at the oblivious boy who was concentrating heavily on the soft strokes he was giving Maria's finger. "Well um… you two have fun tonight." Kyle grinned noticing a similar look of daydreaming on Maria's face. "Don't do anything Tess and I'd do." He added dodging a slap by Tess as he dragged her away.

Michael's touch had Maria lost in a fantasy that involved brushing up against Michael on the dance floor. Kyle and Tess' departure had awoken her to say 'bye' and finally concentrate once again on the Michael of authenticity. She stared at him and he stared back, with a look of pure want which made her breath catch.

"We've been looking for you guys…" Max said, the others materialising before the two in an instant.

Maria looked to the ground, her face flushed, this was happening to excitedly fast.

Tbc… 


	7. Apologising

Part 7 – Apologising 

Alex and Liz slowly made their way back to the group.

"It's fine Liz… I didn't expect Isabel to make goo-goo eyes at me." The boy said for the fourth time. 

Alex really loved Liz, but right now he wished she'd just drop it, her concern was beginning to be *more* depressing than anything else right now. 

Liz's concern had good intentions, but Alex just didn't what to keep remembering his lack of chance with the alien goddess now. He wanted to have fun at this party and not dwell on what he knew in his heart to be true. 

There was no way Isabel was ever going to be remotely interested in a geek like him. At her house earlier this evening he had been in a fantasy world, he knew that now. Not ever would the six of them exist without the rest of the world existing right along with them.

He inwardly cringed at the remembrance of his assertion in asking Isabel's brothers about her. What ill-founded self-confidence and total stupidity he had displayed, and to her popular *brothers* no less. 

Isabel will probably laugh at him when Max tells her the he had even attempted to 'became close' to her. Just because Max liked Liz didn't mean they would fit into a little group of three pairings. He had been such a fool…

"So are the toilets actually sanitised?" Isabel smiled at the humans as they joined her and Max..

"Barely." Liz replied smiling at Max who had grown ten feet tall in her presence.

"Where's Maria?" Alex asked concerned.

"With Michael." Max smiled, his gaze locked on Liz.

Uncertainty rocked Alex… Maria was somewhat fragile at the moment and if Michael planned to just – "Getting drinks." Isabel added wanting Alex to focus on her again like he had done in the car on the way over.

"Oh." Alex replied awkwardly still keeping the Michael induced doubting-thought in his head. Michael had a reputation for not really caring about girls he was *with*, and rumours were that he had been with many. 

"Let's go find Michael and Maria…" Max suggested and Alex couldn't think of a better plan.

*~*~*

"We've been looking for you guys…" Max said as soon as the group of four had found the group of two near the drinks table. Luckily Courtney had not gotten a drink and was griding herself against one of Michael and Max's teammates.

"Well you found us." Michael said and pretty much everyone caught the disappointment that laced his words.

Max handed out drinks and asked a suddenly embarrassed Michael why he hadn't gotten them already seeing as though that was way he and Maria had left in the first place.

"So um…" What to do now was the question on everyone's lips but only Max and Michael were going to suggest anything. 

"Everyone's heading to Buckley Point to…" Max said shyly.

"Why? What's at Buckley Point?" Maria asked as the knowledgable part of the group searched for a reply.

"It's where guys and girls go…" Isabel hinted.

"Oh." Maria said quietly. Couples. Well she wasn't technically part of a couple, she wasn't technically part of *anything* right now… Maria thought her own thoughts and the others thought theirs and it was amazing the incredible difference in perception they each had.

Michael had decided to fight for Maria. She was going to be his girlfriend. He had decided this unconsciously from the first moment he had seen her and now he consciously decided that he was going to make a move.

Maria saw Michael out from the corner of her eye take a deep breath and move closer to her. "I'd like to take you to Buckley Point."

Maria breathed in and Alex flashed her a look of concern. Alex cared so much about her it almost made her cry at times, never had she found such great friends, such an incredible guy.

Ignoring the others to confirm to the others what was in her heart Maria gently kissed the corner of his mouth. "And I'd like to go." 

Michael's hands encircled her waist and Maria had the sensation of being lifted. He was going to *carry* her to the car, just like in the movies, just like in dreams, just like in fantasies… damn!

Maria blushed and was slightly ashamed when she returned to reality once again, not from the fact she had pictured such a *hot* situation but because looking at the rest of the group, in particular Michael she had a feeling they were all equally employed.

"How 'bout we dance?" Isabel suggested seeing as though no one was suggesting *anything* anytime soon.

"Sure." Liz answered happy for the awkward moment to be gone.

The six teens when to the dance floor and Isabel moved closer to Alex, to increase his nervousness. Michael was planning to make it apparent to Maria that he wanted her so he stayed by her side and Liz and Max moved slightly to the left of the group. 

The music had a fast, yet sexy beat and as Maria grinded her hips Michael felt a pang of something unknown enter his body. 

The time was now; Michael moved closer to Maria and one knee of his slid in-between hers. Locking eyes he willed himself to stop trembling and focus all his energy on conveying the message to Maria.

Maria's heartbeat raced and she moved closer, his chocolate eyes melting into her emerald pools. His hands gently touched her hips and he edged her still closer. Maria placed her hands on his waist and moved her lips closer to his neck.

This was safe, it showed 'interest' on either sides and calmed nerves at the same time as speeding them up.

"Ouch!" Alex yelped as Courtney 'accidentally' stepped on his foot. Liz and Max broke apart and Michael and Maria stopped swaying seductively. 

"Oh… sorry Alan, didn't see you there." Courtney had gained the groups attention and, unfortunately for her, their anger.

Isabel didn't bother to correct Courtney's nasty 'mistake' and said with more confidence then she thought she would have. "Don't worry about it Court, we didn't see you either." She then turned to Alex and asked. "How's your foot?"

"Fine." Alex answered ashamed.

"Want to go for a um walk… outside?" Isabel whispered in Alex's ear.

Alex nodded distractedly as he tried to think of something to do to teach Courtney a lesson. 

*~*~*

Isabel and Alex's walk didn't go entirely to 'plan'. Friendly getting to know you banter was all Isabel was ready for and made Alex feel extremely uncomfortable. Alex then continued to get depressed as the thought that once again he was going to be 'a good friend' entered his head. 

Alex had loved Liz, he had never told her but he had. Then she had bruised his heart when at fourteen she had told him of her secret crush on Kyle Valenti then she had finally broken his heart when she had told him at 16 that she was in love with one of the most popular guys at school – Max Evans. 

This had hurt him badly and he hadn't spoken to Liz for a week, mainly because he was hurt by the realisation that if Liz didn't see past his geek exterior to the nice guy within, no one would. That Alexander Charles Whitman was doomed to be overlooked by members of the opposite sex. Nobly, as always, Alex had regarded Liz so much that he had continued to be a much-needed friend. 

What had happened in the past days seem only to confirm this for him. The new girl – pretty Maria Guerin had seen him and thought 'friend' straight away. She was now noticing, again, a popular guy, make that *the* most popular guy – Michael Evans. Those guys would always 'get the girl', Alex wondered who really was the alien, him or Max and Michael… Alex guessed and decided to slip away from Isabel pretty quick, thinking that she would really notice seeing as though the place was packed. 

Alex and Isabel hadn't openly been cut by the others actions because inside they understood it but the wound was deep. Isabel hoped that over the weekend the wound would be attended to and mended a little as Isabel got into Michael's car, used some alien keys and sadly drove home alone.

*~*~*

The rest of the group didn't see Alex and Isabel for the reminder of the evening, but if they had each of them would have thought that both of them had thought painfully that the other thought it was the best possible thing, and the friends would be right. Isabel and Alex did think that, Alex didn't think Isabel would even bat an eyelid at the difference in company and Isabel thought Alex didn't want to be part of her company and was breaking it to her quickly before she made a fool of herself and had kissed him. Something she and the other four remaining party-guests were thinking about.

"So you want to dance still?" Max asked Liz who glanced at Maria before nodding.

The group grinned – privacy had been achieved in a non-embarrassing way.

Michael and Max had their own cars… and Michael thought hell Alex will do the romantic thing and walk Isabel slowly home. Michael was free to take Maria anywhere. What he really wanted to do was go over to Maria's house though, for her to *invite* him. That or go to Buckley point…

Michael didn't want to be obvious, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by giving her a stiff surprise on the dance floor either. "We could go for a drive?"

"Where?" Maria asked.

Michael willed her to ask *him* to drive *her* home. But she waited patiently for a reply. "Where do *you* want to go?"

Maria didn't really want to go anywhere, they had only gotten to the party two hours or so ago. Did he want to leave? She wondered. Leave me? "Can go if you like…"

Michael was too busy interpreting her words into meaning that she 'wanted to go back to her place with him' and missed her unsure meaning when her sentence melded with his fantasy and her real words were lost. 

Michael took a hold of Maria's hand and led her outside. Walking slowly towards the direction of his car Maria's confidence raised. He didn't want to leave *without* her.

"So… um why did you decide to move to Roswell." Sure it wasn't the coolest question but what could he say? This girl made him nervous. 

"I didn't, my dad did." 

Michael grinned. So she wasn't going to give him an inch. "Okay, what made him decide to move?" 

Maria was becoming uncomfortable. Michael could sense it, but he also couldn't think of anything else to say, it was only natural that he wanted to find out all about this girl that had completely sparked his interest. He wanted to know about her life, what made her sad, what made her happy.

"He lost his job." Maria replied glancing at Michael to see how he responding to being around a girl with an unemployed dad. 

"Well I can't say I'm unhappy about that." Michael said after a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"Oh?" Maria questioned confused. 

"Well, it's just that if that is the reason you're here then um… I'm glad it happened." Maria was stunned. She just couldn't work this boy out. "I'm gonna now ask you what you think of that." 

"I think it's a very kind thing to say." Maria answered. 

Michael came to a stand still and Maria's heartbeat raced thinking he was going to kiss her. He moved closer to her and whispered. "I am really sorry about your mum though." 

Maria gulped back tears and wished he hadn't mentioned it. She knew Alex would have told him, she didn't mind that part, it was just she could see the pity in his eyes now and hated it. 

Michael immediately regretted saying it. It was true, but the timing was inappropriate. Maria was upset, *he* had upset her. "Sorry I-" 

"Forget it." Maria mumbled biting back the tears. 

Her voice had cracked and Michael cursed himself. 

Michael then looked at the space where his car *had* been. 

*~*~* 

It had turned out that Michael had installed a 'human proof' alarm so the teens deduced that Isabel had been the car thief and didn't worry. Michael was still annoyed at Isabel though for ruining his opportunity of taking Maria home alone. 

Max and Michael had dropped the girls of at the Crashdown together and even though they had offered to take Maria to her house she had declined quietly and Liz had told them she was staying with her tonight. 

Maria had become more her normal self again in the car but Michael had caught moments when she had stared of into space and blocked her present company completely from notice. 

As the girls climbed the stairs Liz had told Maria that she thought Michael really liked her and that he had never really liked anyone before, but Maria interrupted her and said. "He doesn't know anything about me." They hadn't talked much after that and had thought their own thoughts before sleeping.

Michael and Max had talked more so. It was the first time they had talked seriously about a non-alien-related topic at the same time.

"I know I shouldn't have said it." Michael had said.

"You weren't to know Michael that it was still so sensitive." Max had replied trying to relieve his brother's pain and confusion. It was really tough for Michael because he had never let his heart rule him before and was still practicing the various 'wants' it wanted carried out.

They had finished by saying they would go to the Crashdown tomorrow to give Michael the opportunity of apologising and hopefully sort it out to the certain extent of actually asking Maria out on a date.

The boys agreed this was a good plan for both parties involved and decided that they would carry it out after they had killed the alien-sister who both silently decided had ruined their chance of getting a kiss. 

*~*~*

"I just can't believe he ditched you!"

"Rub it in Max…"

"Sorry Iz, it's just –"

"You're happy because you ended the night well with your human." Max was silent. He was feeling selfish and – "Don't feel guilty for not stuffing it up Max."

"You didn't 'stuff it up' you guys." Michael and Isabel waited for Max to explain that with identical cocked eyebrows. "This whole thing is just going to be more complicated that we had previously thought."

That wasn't the problem Michael thought. He always knew Maria would be a challenging complication, hell that's why he liked her, however he did agree that the problem was that he was lacking in consideration, otherwise known as 'previous thinking'.

Isabel grew more nervous the closer they good to the Crashdown. Should she act causal or blow her top at him for, as Max so nicely put it – ditching her. She wondered what would give Alex the best message and by the time they had parked she still hadn't come up with anything.

*~*~*

"That dress looked great on you Maria."

"It wasn't me."

"Do you have a twin?" 

Maria turned and saw Alex's smilingly eyes. She went and sat down on Liz's bed next to him, sighing she said quietly. "No there's just one of me."

Alex waited silently, Maria wanted to talk to him, and he knew that for certain. She had sat him down and had been pacing and muttering all morning. "Alex… um do you find me…"

"What?" Alex prompted.

"Attractive?"

Well Alex knew something like this was happening being a 'friend only' to girls. "You're lovely. But don't tell Michael I said that."

"Why?"

"Because he'd kill me." Alex said simply a smile growing on his face.

Maria shook her head. "Don't be silly."

"I'm not… you looked great last night and –"

"But that's what I'm talking about. It wasn't me last night, that dress wasn't mine, it was Isabel's and even it was manipulated into something it wasn't."

"Maybe it wanted to look like that. Maybe it deserved to be mended alittle."

"But –"

"No 'buts' Maria. The dress was beautiful and suited you wonderfully." Alex saw Maria about to protest so quickly continued. "Its beauty wasn't its only appeal though. Yes it was helped out by a 'alien dress-maker' but it was a good thing for the dress, the dress was happy, it was not its old self but a true self instead."

Maria quirked an eyebrow – this boy was good. Isabel was so lucky.

"You ready for work?" Liz entered the room and smiled at Maria in her Crashdown uniform, then grinned at Alex on her bed. "And where did you end up last night?"

Alex smirked to hide the stabbing pain. "Home." He then walked out the door and Liz and Maria followed the boy down the stairs only to have him dive against the wall a moment after he had looked out the door window.

"What's wrong with you?"

"She–they're out there." The teens gulped.

*~*~*

Michael nervously handled the sugar canister. He didn't want to 'stalk' Maria but if she didn't talk to him today he worried he would begin to. All he wanted to do was apologise…

The door opened suddenly and Liz followed by Maria and Alex walked out. Michael felt Isabel tense beside him. "Relax Iz. We'll take it slow…"

Isabel looked at him with a yeah-right expression before Michael grinned knowingly and scooted off to corner the non-hapless girl. Michael was such a liar – 'take it slow', yeah right!

Tbc…


End file.
